Kitchen Rape
by Massydov
Summary: YAOI-TWINCEST-LEMONS(LITTERALLY)-HOT HOT HOT Dante decides to show his brother just how good he is, but Vergil turns the tides and shows his twin a lesson or two. Oh the heat in this smutty story, I'm sure you'll be hooked!


It was dark in the house. It was somewhere around eleven or so at night. Kat was still out shopping, and Dante was out at the bar. Vergil sat in the dining room on his laptop, writing a paper on something. For a moment, he felt alone, and thought of something wild to do. He was _alone_ for once. When Kat and Dante were around, he had no time for himself. But now, this moment was much different.

Vergil went to the freezer and pulled out vanilla bean ice cream, and then retrieved a spoon. With that, he sat back in his chair and began to viciously smother his face in ice cream, barely eating any of it.

Another thought ripped through his scull. Vergil began to pull down his grey sweatpants, grappling himself. Once he was erect, it was all just a big party. He was leaning back in his chair (barely) eating ice cream, and jerking off. But the front door opening ceased the moans that filled the dining room. Vergil paused and threw the ice cream into the sink of the kitchen, and pulled up his pants. He ripped off his shirt to wipe his face, throwing it into the nearby laundry room.

"I'm home!" Vergil heard Dante drop his bag on the sofa.

"Oh, hi." Vergil smiled, standing toward the sink to hide his remaining erection. He tried to think of anything to turn himself off. Lilith naked. Not enough. Kat overweight and naked. Still not enough. Lilith and overweight Kat having sex with a Tyrant. That was enough for the time.

"How was the bar?"

"Same old same old. I didn't see anything worth fucking."

Vergil chuckled to that comment, then realizing that his twin _hadn't_ had sex in a week. If he didn't do someone soon, he was going to have a lash out at someone.

That lash out came early, for Dante threw Vergil out of his thoughts, and into the counter. Vergil laughed and stood up, but Dante kicked his feet right out from under him. He hit the floor in a thud. Dante stood over him, pulling down his black pants. Vergil was getting worried, but yet the excitement was returning to his sweatpants. Dante thought about all of the dirty, nasty things he could do to his twin in an hour.

Dante picked Vergil off of the floor, and threw him onto the dining room table. Vergil winced when he hit the table and nearly broke it. Dante kicked off his pants and took off his red hoodie as well. Vergil could feel his erection up to his elastic waistband. Dante crawled onto the table, resting his erection in the crease of Vergil's pants. Vergil grunted under his breath as Dante grinded up against him.

"I know you want this. Remember how _good_ it was last time?" Dante sneered into Vergil's cheek. Vergil didn't have to reply before Dante was sucking on his neck, kissing him gently down to his collarbone. The tender kisses stopped after a few minuets, and Dante sat overtop of Vergil, holding his member just to Vergil's face. Dante smeared his precum all over Vergil's cheeks, chin, and forehead without warning. Once he stopped, he leaned back and grinned impishly.

"Suck it." He whispered. Vergil opened his mouth to say something, but Dante pulled his head back, right into his dick. Vergil was nearly choked, but then remembered how to do what he was ordered to do. He was the dominant one in battle, but somehow, Dante overpowered him in bed. Vergil wanted to be better, but sometimes he just wasn't.

About several minutes passed, and Dante pulled Vergil back, and pushed him down onto the table. Dante removed Vergil's sweatpants, and grinned at his pulsing, red erection.

"You really do have a bigger dick than me." Dante admired it for a minute. This was Vergil's chance.

"And I plan to use it to my- advantage!" And Vergil was on top of Dante, pinning him down. Dante only smiled, proud to see his brother overtake him.

Vergil gave a dark smile back, and pushed Dante over onto his stomach.

Dante was soon mangled in tape from the kitchen cabinet. His hands were tied up behind him, and his shoulders taped down to the table. He could barely move. Even his legs were taped down to the table. Vergil smiled at his work, of his brother completely helpless and taped down. Inside, he knew that Dante could easily rip out of the tape, but somehow he knew that Dante was going to stay taped down, and like it. Vergil then remembered the final touch, and grabbed a lemon. He shoved the lemon into Dante's mouth, and taped it in. _Oh this is going to be fun_…

Vergil happily pushed his dick into Dante's ass, making sure he _was_ hurting his brother. Dante squirmed for a moment, but then realized how happy Vergil was, and banged his head on the tabletop a few times. Vergil leaned down on top of Dante, and thrusted upwards. It was funny how easily Vergil found his brother's sweet spot. A drip of lemon juice came out of the crease in the tape.

Vergil moaned with pleasure when he was fully engulfed in Dante's ass. Dante wanted to cry out so badly, but the tape fully restricted his cries. Vergil pulled back his silver hair and leaned into it more than before, making Dante curl his toes. Vergil thrummed inward, his hips digging into Dante's cheeks that were near pink. Vergil moaned loudly. Three drops of sour lemon juice fell to the tabletop.

Vergil began to moan constantly, his blue amulet slapping against his chest with every powerful snap of his hips. Dante's red amulet was rocking against his chest as well. Vergil bent forward to retrieve Dante's erection. But then, he noticed that his brother had already come with no sign of his climax. Vergil stopped and sneered.

"You don't even let me know you've fucking came? You've been a bad nephilim." Vergil's crooked smile whistled into Dante's ear. Dante just then knew that something was going to happen. He was going to pay for his so terrible mistake.

Before he knew it, a hot spank was ripped. The redness instantly went from his face to his ass. Another crack was whipped, and Dante felt the blood begin to trickle down his leg. Vergil laughed when he cracked another spank. A glob of lemon juice and saliva began to pool on the tabletop.

Finally, Vergil stopped spanking his brother, and reentered him instead. Dante thought hell was bad, but his brother's torment seemed a bit worse. Vergil was getting rougher and hotter with every thrust, and he was being more rash about this sex.

Vergil leaned forward and bit down harshly on Dante's shoulder with no warning. Dante could feel warmth begin to run down his back. It was more than obviously his own blood. More lemon juice.

"Your blood, your sweat…. you taste so good."

Dante wanted to get away so badly. Vergil was growing close to his peak, as he thrummed harder and harder. Only moments were in between Vergil's climax. He managed to reach down and remove the tape, and lemon, from Dante's mouth.

"I want to hear you- mnnh- scream my name, you fucking asshole!" Something terrible had gotten into Vergil. He was never this mean, or harsh with his brother. Even though this side of Vergil was rare, Dante could figure that Vergil still loved him, and that this night would end with them in the same bed snuggling and talking about ridiculous things. Every night did.

"Vergil!" Dante managed to scream that out. Vergil was getting gentler. He was _very_ close. Seconds after he thrusted once again, he screamed as loud as he could. Dante could feel his brother fill him up. The sweat combined with the seed, and the blood. Vergil's hips uncontrollably sputtered into Dante's pelvis. Dante cried out for his brother again, his toes wiggling and his cock ejecting another load of semen. He was so pumped up already; he didn't even see another climax arriving.

Vergil moaned softly, collapsing on top of Dante with a huff. Dante was breathing heavily, his face against the table, lying in his own saliva. Vergil soon began to remove the tape. Once it was gone, Dante sat up and grasped his brother's shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" Vergil huffed.

"I-I love you, Vergie." Dante sighed, pulling his brother into the hug. Vergil took a second, but then returned the hug. Dante lay back down, taking his brother with him.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Just hold me-"

A car door interrupted them. It was Kat. She was home. Vergil staggered to his feet and ran to pull on his clothes. Dante jumped off of the table and looked at the mess that they had made.

"Hey boys." Kat walked in to see Vergil and Dante on the living room sofa watching college football. Nothing-new there. Kat wandered into the kitchen next. Dante and Vergil looked at each other nervously. They could see Kat look right down at the floor. With her knowledge on ingredients, her face crimpled up. She knew.

"Is this semen?"


End file.
